( ) THE LOSS
by intensivescreaming
Summary: I know that this story doesn't belong here, however i made this story my own and i haven't figured out where to put my own stories. Anyways! One my muses sisters, Darla dies while protecting the. group


It was dark, the sun was just setting but it was raining - there were dark clouds which made it look darker then it actually was. The group of ten, where in a naturally dark part of Lamerous, it gave of eerie feels and smelt like death. The group had its fair share of fights, some losing and some winning but nothing could prepare them for what was coming next. They were in Cheron, or Werewolf territory,meaning that almost in every place you looked you could see a pile of bones - sometimes large, sometimes small. Not everyone in the group liked being in dark places - expect for one,**Darla**. Darla was the second oldest in the Gypsum family, being 36 years old, she was care-free and loud, but also kind in her own special away, she was like the clown of the group, if someone was upset she'd often do the most stupidest, but harmless things to make anyone who was upset laugh - it was't her job, it was something she wanted to do. With the funky 5'9" brown haired girl leading the way, it was a sight to see - she wasn't hovering, but walking and she had a skip in her step - she was the type to like these sort of things, she liked exploring dark places, maybe find something as a souvenir to take back home. Everyone was tired, they had been walking for hours - the Asvin girls apart from Darla where hovering with their wings. Darla did a swift turn and she continued to walk backwards as she looked at the group. " Come on guys! we're so close! We just gotta do some sneaking and we're good!" Darla practically squealed, her long brown hair bouncing as she spoke, jumping in the air as her hazelnut eyes held nothing but pure joy and excitement. "Dar - its raining and we've been walking for hours. I think we should set up camp for the night.." Deema whispered as she yawned, her eyes were almost closed as she finished speaking, her tiredness taking over her as she struggled to look at her big sister. Darla frowned at her sister before her grin came back. "Why camp here when you're starving. we both know you get restless when you go to sleep hungry, Deem-Deem!" Darla explained, she had a smug look on her face as her younger sister groaned before shutting up. She was right.

Everything was going good, Darla kept everyone laughing and as awake as possibly, she even did a rain dance and went full ballet sometimes - she did funny voices, as if she were acting for a crowd, she may have been acting stupid but she didn't care, she made mostly everyone roar from laughter. But it didn't last long as none of them knew they were being stalked by a Cheron leader, hungrily watching them as he stalked closer, it was not only him however - he had his full pack hiding in the woods, all of them watching their soon to be victims. This certain pack hadn't had any food for a good while, or not a full on feast; for some reason the animals in this area had moved to different places, leaving the Cheron upset and hungry- so far they had survived on rare rabbit or something like that, but there wasn't much left after that. As minutes went by, some started to come out from all directions - by the end of it there were at least twenty to thirty Cherons that were corning the group. Killian had put a hand on his sword as he noticed three of them come out at first - he could see the hunger in their eyes, they were all staring at the group like they were fresh meat - especially the eavians; they were so full of meat and fat, one of them had started drooling just starting to imagine getting a real feast for the first time in months. A female looked at Killian, Esmond and Ciaran - they were drop dead gorgeous but they'd look better with a few limbs missing, bite marks and large amount of chunks off their bodies. A mother, who had sadly lost her two pups looked at Baby Alis - the thought of that **thing** living, while her two pups died of hunger. She was going to get that baby and tear it to shreds. Maybe they could leave the parents alive and force them too watch helplessly as they had their fun. With that in mind, the moment they saw their leader launch at the group, they did the same thing.

Killian quickly gave his pride and joy to his soon to be wife, shouting at her to run as he grabbed his sword and ran towards the chaos, killing as many of them as he possibly could by kicking some to the ground and killing them as quickly as possible, but it seemed that as many as he killed, there were more coming out of nowhere. Esmond and Ciaran worked together, using their claws and fangs to rip throats out before throwing their lifeless bodies on the ground, but they ended up getting pounced on, getting their flesh teared at as they tried their best to keep themselves alive by trying to throw them off. Everyone was working as hard as they could but it never seemed to be enough - they were out numbered until Darla made up her mind. She stepped forward and sceamed loudly to get their attention before stepping back, she looked scared, Darla wasn't one to be scared - but she wasn't scared that they were outnumbered...she was scared because she knew that she wouldn't Alis grow up, or see her little sister get married. She wouldn't get to meet her other sisters boyfriends or their children, she wouldn't get to hear that lovely laughter from all of them that she grew up listening to them...with that she turned around and went to Alvina,the youngest of them all..she was cut up badly and bleeding, had a tears in her eyes matching hazelnut eyes. "D...Darl-" The 5'8' girl was cut off by a bear hug from Darla, it confused her but she slowly hugged back at Darla looked up at her; "Allie...You make me so god damn proud, im so glad i was able to see you grow up into a beautiful Asvin...you're so kind, caring and compassionate..i look up to you so much, you make me strive to be a better Asvin. I love you so much. " Darla whispered as she kissed her sisters forehead. She then went to Deema, She was so scared, she wasn't the type to fight, but she had deep gashes in her flesh, her wing was bent beyond compare, seeing this made Darla tear up before she pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

"Sweet, Sweet, Beautiful Deema.. oh you make me so proud, with you not wanting to fight.. you want the best for everyone and i wish i could be here to see the day you and Cydre get together...i remember when you used to come and wake me up, you'd gently pat my cheek, squeeze them because breakfast was ready... Deem-Deem..please never change." Darla croaked out,she wasn't sure if it was her tears or the rain getting more heavy and landing on her face was messing with her vision. Deema looked so confused and surprised, she was speechless. Next Darla moved onto Naomi, she was in a large amount if pain, she was forming a black eye, her arms were torn to shreds as she whimpered at her big sister, Naomi's ocean pretty blue eyes were wide in fill of pain and frightfulness. Darla hugged her as best she could before kissing the top of her head and breathing in slowly as she tried to not choke on her tears. "Naomi...you were a rascal growing up...stealing those apples..but god i wouldn't change anything because you've grown into a beautiful woman who can see the best in people.. you've produced a beautiful baby girl with the most kindest man i've met.. you're gonna go far in life, kid...and im gonna be cheering you on. " Naomi was speechless as well but she began to cry, seeing her big sister look like that. So scared...something she's never seen.

Darla then moved onto Asteria, oh her big sister looked terrible..scratch marks, bite marks, all bloodied and miserable, that wasn't how Asteria was meant to look. Darla held onto her sisters hand as she started to sob hard, her grip tightening on her as she finally got the courage to speak. "You have taught me so many things; bravery, kindness,knowledge, independence.. all of those things and other's alike it.. so with that, i have one last thing - please keep our promise. If one of us goes, the other has to continue looking after our sisters.. to make us proud.. to think of us whenever we're in a dark place.. im begging you, be the big sister i know you are.. give our sisters the same things you taught me...I love you so much..i love each and everyone of you... you're gonna be just fine." Darla whispered as she saw Asteria's eyes widened. "No- Darl-" She broke out in sobs as she watched Darla go to Killian, before giving him a big hug, he was torn up too- a few deep scratches on his face, his leather was basically ruined, she could see some blood through his leather...and he looked defeated, tired and defeated. Darla looked up at the man as she bit her lip. "When i first met you..i felt so attracted to you- i had and still have the biggest crush on you, you're a wonderful person, and you're more then a man then any others out of this group i've met.. im so glad that i got to know you...you and Naomi will do great things. Thank You." With that she walked in front of the Cherons and flew up, she shouted some words, in her native language as loud as she could, her eyes began to shine brightly as she finished the spell, putting all of the Cherons, or most of them to death, the ones that didn't die ran away. A bright light came from Darla as she screamed loudy before she dropped on the ground, little pieces of her flew into wind as she seemed to start looking like a tree, soon enough, the light of gone, and Darla was nowhere to been seen, the only thing that was left was a medium tree and a bow nothing more. Asteria and her sisters were huddled on the ground, all of them hugging each other and bawling their eyes out, Asteria looked heartbroken as she looked at the tree before crying harder. Her sister was gone...

That night was like a blur, however Killian was against the tree, talking to what seemed like himself, but in actuality he was talking to Darla. "Why'd you do it, Lass..we could of done it, we could of killed them all." He whispered,a bloodied hand through his hair as he looked at her, he wanted to cry so badly but he just **couldn't**. He was playing with the hair bow as he looked at her spirit. Darla frowned a bit as she let out a gentle sigh. "I did it because there was nothing else we could of done...we would of all died if we tried fighting them. But please don't be upset - you have a family...and i only have one wish before i can move on.." She admitted, Killian raised his eyebrow as he answered; "Whats that?" He asked, he wanted her to move on as soon as possible, he knew that if she didn't, she'd become miserable. After some silence, Darla gave him a smile before talking; "I want to see Alis when shes grown up..thats all i want...please,Killian." Darla muttered before she spoke again. "I'd go check on Naomi.. i'll be fine." With that, Killian forced himself up and walked, before looking back at the tree...and he didn't realize it but a single tear rolled down his cheek.


End file.
